yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:THELEGENDGIANTDAD/RP Idea from your's truely
The RED team from TF2 has to catch the killer(Yandere-chan) on Akademi High School’s grounds! Aaaaand they suck at it. But there's a twist. Kind of. They won't catch the actual killer, oh no! They will instead conclude that one of your precious OCs are the murderer! You can try to frame someone, act all innocent, question why the school hired these idiots in the first place(this will not help very much), etc. to increase your chances of not being convicted. This would all be non-canon of course. If you don't know what TF2 is... 1) Have you been living in a hole for the past 8 years? 2) It's fine. You probably won't need to know much about it to participate. Although, I'd recomend going to the website and reading up about the characters/ watching the "Meet the Team" videos first. ROLES # Miss Pauling- she poses as a substitute teacher for Yandere-chan’s class. If anyone questions whether she is a teacher or not, she will send you straight to detention. # Sniper- Sniper would be hired as a school security guard. He’d grow a mustache, wear a security guard uniform, and watch people from the rooftop with his sniper rifle. After a while, Midori would find him and yell at him for bringing a gun to school. She’d take him to the headmaster, who would yell at him, and replace his rifle with a “kid friendly” one that shoots special bullets that, instead of killing someone, would electrocute them to near death. Midori would be mad that he gets away with it at all. # Pyro- Pyro would hang out behind the school and start dumpster fires with the troublemakers. One day, Yandere-chan would push a student off the roof and they would land in the burning dumpster. Pyro would yank off his hat (if he has one), throw it on the ground, and stomp on it in a fit of rage. # Scout- Scout and Heavy would go undercover as students at Akademi high. Everyone would question Scout, and he would be seen as a weirdo at the school. At school events, Scout would be left at home/ left out and he’d cry. # Soldier- Soldier would stand in the front of the school, questioning everyone who walked in. After being told multiple times by the school to stop, Soldier would say something like “This is America, Commie! Where everyone is free! Everyone is free to question children walking into a school!” even though they are in Japan. Whenever Yandere-chan (the murderer) would walk by, he’d yell “You look like a good girl! I do not have to question you!” If any student walks in wearing a hat, he will demand that they hand it over. He’d also be jealous of Sniper for getting an official security guard job. # Engineer- Engineer would replace all of the cherry blossoms in front of the school with sentries that would watch students. He’d sit in a lawn chair, managing the sentries, and greeting students as they walked by. He’d often play his guitar during lunch time. His dispenser would be close by his lawn chair incase he was in need of any health or ammo. # Medic- Medic would replace the school nurse of the school. He’d forget what the objective was, and go as far as to help Yandere-chan in her murders by providing poison, tranquilizers, bone saws, etc. His doves would fly around school campus and he’d seek revenge on anyone who hurt or killed them. # Heavy- Heavy and Scout would go undercover as students at Akademi high. No one would question Heavy, but they’d question why he hangs out with a loser like Scout. # Demoman- Demo would hang around the back of the school, under the confession tree, and tell ghost stories to those who are willing to listen. He’d be drunk most of the time, but due to being scolded by the rest of the team for bringing alcohol on to school premises, he’d be sober some of the time. When he is sober, he’d go around school, picking up trash, not having anything better to do with his time. When he picks up trash, he overhears possible conversations and sees events going on, acting as a guard on the lookout. # Spy- Spy would be a “lunch lady” in the new culinary building. Students would be discouraged to bring school to lunch and instead eat in the cafeteria. He’d take pride in his cooking, specializing in french dishes. But god is his cooking terrible, and I mean terrible. If you complain, he would get all pissy and act all stuck up. If too many people complain, he’d stop serving students and they’d have to leave on an empty stomach, unless they brought lunch to school. After lunch, he’d snoop around the school, virtually undetectable, as he can turn invisible for a short amount of time and disguise himself as other students. I would control all these characters of course. I'd like to hear what you all think of my terrible, nerdy RP idea. Any questions? Category:Blog posts